Fakeout
by taylorsita
Summary: Bella might turn into one of "them" by Edward changing her. Read to find out.


Edward took me to his house to go over the plan for my changing "cermony". Carlisle wasn't going to change me anymore, Edward was. I promised him that I would marry him...later.

"Not now," I told him, "I'm still too young, and you know it. Even after I change, I'll still have to wait a little bit."

"Fine. But I get to decide most things for the wedding," Edward grinned.

I groaned. "Whatever, Edward."

Edward didn't say anything, just smiled some more.

Alice walked into the front room of the Cullen house, as peppy as usual. She skipped over to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and sat down by all of us. She chatted about how she's so excited that I was finally becoming one of them. She ephasized every word. Rosalie just slouched in her chair; not paying attention to rest of us.

"So...Tomarrow? Or not?" Alice asked way too happily.

"Uhh, I'm not really sure. Ask Carlisle, or Edward. Someone else besides me..." I admitted.

"Okay. So..." she repeated, "Tomarrow, Edward?" she said hopefully.

"I think so. That's our plan." Edward explained. His jaw clenched when he said those short little sentences. He wasn't all that happy that I was going to "ruin my life" as he said, but he was happy I decided to marry him.

Edward faced me and smiled my beautiful half-smile that I loved so much. He kissed me gently on the forehead. Everyone stared at us in that lovey-dovey way. They liked it when he kissed me, I just wasn't sure why.

Charlie still had no idea what was going on. Edward and I had been dating for at least 2 or 3 years by now, and everyone else just got used to him being around all the time. Charlie also still didn't really like him for leaving me for that dreadful year, and avoided him most of the time. He evesdropped on us sometimes when we were out in the kitchen where he could slightly hear us.

Jacob and I talked sometimes, but definetely not as much as we used to. I went to La Push only about once or twice a month, then mostly just talked on the phone to him. Edward had been getting more and more used to that my best friend, (besides him), was a werewolf. Jacob had been getting used to that my boyfriend was a vampire.

Before I even knew it, it was time for me to leave the Cullens, and go back to Charlie's house. After Charlie was asleep and snoring, Edward came to keep me comfortable. I got used to him being there every night so I fell asleep fast, (even when I didn't want to), and I also didn't have amy more nightmares. That was only a tenth of the good things to Edward staying later than he was supposed to every night.

I woke up earlier than usual the next day. I was very excited for my changing. Edward was laying next to me, as gentle as always. He had become more rough since he got back. He never just kissed me all carefully anymore. It was like a make-out session. Okay, I'm joking. I'm not sure if I would want that, or more importantly, if _he _wanted that. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed very fast. I didn't want to miss a thing. When I returned to my room, Edward was sprawled out on my bed; comfortable.

"Oh, Edward." I sighed, and took my place on the bed where there was room. He sat up and put me on his lap. I carefully placed myself on his chest/shoulder and exhaled louder than I meant to. He didn't notice. Edward was staring at my wall with a blank stare.

"Edward? Edward, are you okay?" I was confused.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"K. Just making sure you're not dead or anything..." I said sarcastically. It was only sarcastic because he can't die.

Edward laughed and shot me a breath-taking grin. I smiled shyly and looked away giggling.

"Ready?" he asked me while starting to stand up.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I stared at him with a serious, yet joking look.

"All right then, let's go."

Edward pulled me to the stairs and let me walk down myself, but still holding onto my hand as we glided down the stairs like ghosts. We said good-bye to Charlie, and to my surprise, he actually said good-bye back. To _both_ of us. My jaw had dropped open accidentally, until I pushed it back up.

"So. Run, or...the slow way?" he asked. I think he was referring to my truck, so I looked at him, followed his glance, and saw he was looking at my truck.

"I don't care, whatever you want."

"Okay. Hop on." He bent down so I could get on his back. We ran in under half the time it would've taken us in my truck.

"Hey, everyone." I said as we walked through the front door of the Cullen house. They all jumped up, glanced at me, then at Edward. They all looked at Edward for much too long.

I heard many hello's as I walked to the chair. Still surprised by the Charlie thing this morning, I had another unexpected surprise. Rosalie came and hugged me. She let go very quick and grinned.

"Okay. Edward, _you _ready?" I smiled and walked toward him.

We walked out in back of their oversized house. Edward got about a centimeter away from my neck with his teeth when all the Cullens started walking toward me, then stopped all of a sudden.

"PSHYCH!" Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all yelled while I looked at them in shock.

"WHATTT? You're _not_ going to change me?" I yelled toward all the vegetarian vampires, my face still in shock.

"Of course not, sweetie. We wouldn't dare to change you...yet." Esme said with a wink.

I groaned and walked away sadly, thinking about how my life would be as a vampire... I suddenly stopped thinking and a different thought popped into my head. Esme had said _We wouldn't dare to change you...yet._ Yet. That's just it. They might change me later. Maybe not even _later_, maybe soon! Even though I was still sad and angry, I had something to look forward to.


End file.
